Su nombre es Mordred
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Mordred era su nombre y las circunstancias que había vivido se asemejaban a la de cualquier niño druida, sólo que él no era un niño normal. Él era más mágico y poderoso, por lo tanto, su destino también lo era. Se encargaría de que así lo fuese.


_**.Disclaimer:** Gente, si fuese alguien de la BBC que tiene los derechos sobre Merlin, créanme, no estaría acá. Estaría junto al cast, viéndolos trabajar ~~muy de cerca~~. Soy una simple artista que quiere hacer feliz a su amigo imaginario. _

**.Advertencias: **Ninguna, creo. Tiene muchos saltos en el tiempo. No tiene spoilers. Aunque conviene tener el capítulo 1x08 bastante en mente. Ah, me acordé, tiene una escena que no se ajusta a los guiones de la BBC. Se podría decir que es un poco AU, más AU de la leyenda que de la serie en sí, porque vamos, ¿Realmente importa alterar un poco la leyenda después de lo que hace la BBC? Es una pequeñez que ni siquiera cambia al rumbo de la historia. ^^

**.Notas: **Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de La Marca de Nimueh, la comunidad de Livejournal de Merlin.

**

* * *

Su nombre es Mordred**

* * *

—Mi nombre es Mordred.

Arthur frunció el ceño, había algo en ese niño que le causaba un malestar, pues sentía en su interior que algo no estaba bien, claro que ni siquiera se imaginaba qué sucedería.

—Buena suerte, Mordred —y con esas palabras, su suerte estaba echada.

* * *

Hay una vieja leyenda que dice que aquellos días en los que la lluvia comparte su lugar con los tibios rayos del sol, un bebé mago nace para traer bienestar en el mundo. No muchos creen en ella, y sólo unos pocos suelen debatir si llueve con sol porque nace un mago o nace un mago porque llueve con sol.

Claro que, en aquellos tiempos, no eran buenos augurios, pues el reinado de Uther Pendragon y la cacería de hechiceros no traían tranquilidad a los pobres magos, ni mucho menos a ella.

Aquel día las nubes bloqueaban todo rayo de sol, e incluso, parecía ser que el cielo anunciaba un acontecimiento importante.

Modron estaba debajo de un árbol esperando el nacimiento no tan ansiado, daría a luz en cualquier momento y estaba sola, como siempre lo había estado.

Ella era una hechicera, pero no le gustaba la compañía de los Druidas. Desde que el rey de Camelot se había propuesto cazar a todas las criaturas mágicas, ella se dio cuenta que, habiendo sido siempre una mujer solitaria, era mejor continuar con su estilo de vida y permanecer sola. Así, podía hacerse pasar por una campesina común y corriente sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Consideraba que pasar el resto de su vida junto a los Druidas no sería a lo que ella llamaría vida, no es que los aborreciera, pero ellos aún tenían esperanzas de preservar algo de la vieja religión. Con el tiempo, ella comprendió que esa ya no era su guerra, ya no recordaba la última vez que habló con un dragón, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era sobrevivir en paz. Sin embargo, sabría que el día que se encontrara cara a cara con Uther Pendragon, le haría pagar una por una todas las penurias que a su gente le hizo vivir, todas las lágrimas que por su culpa ella tuvo que derramar.

Sabía, por experiencia, que no podría cargar con un bebé (y mucho menos si el mismo no podría controlar sus primeros indicios de magia), pues ya había abandonado a un hijo anteriormente, suspiró. _Morgana._

Así que se propuso dejar al niño en algún lugar donde sabría que lo cuidarían bien, como lo hizo en el pasado. Lo que ella no pudo preveer, es que ese sería el último día de su miserable vida, y el comienzo de otra más, que tal vez significaría el final de muchas otras.

Puesto que cuando Mordred nació, su madre no pudo sobrevivir al parto, quizás si hubiese estado acompañada de alguien más, todo hubiera sido diferente. _Quizás._

El recién nacido no lloró, tal vez es que el calor de su madre le calmaba, aquel calor que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

Mientras, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ealdor, un niño dulce de pómulos pronunciados abrazaba a su madre. Otro, un poco más rubio y con mejores ropas, festejaba que ya tenía casi once inviernos sobre sus hombros y entrenaba junto a su padre. También, existía una dulce niña, que aquel día en el que Mordred llegó al mundo, ella despertó de una terrible pesadilla, la primera de tantas otras, esas que jamás la abandonarían.

Tal vez Modron no sería una madre ejemplar, pero utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para comunicarse con alguien que sabía no abandonaría al niño, los Druidas acudirían.

"_Cerdan,__ mi niño, Mordred, te necesita."_

Y ese, fue su último aliento.

Aquella vieja leyenda, _cuando las gotas de lluvia se unen a los tibios rayos del sol es porque los cielos le dan la bienvenida a un mago), _ perdió su veracidad aquel día, porque cuando Mordred nació, la lluvia y el sol no le dieron la bienvenida, ninguno de los dos auguró el bienestar del niño en este mundo, pues, ambos, le habían abandonado.

* * *

Los Druidas se caracterizaban por vivir de la madre naturaleza, por estar en pleno contacto con ella y prescindir de todo lo demás, pues sabían que ella extrañaba tanto la libertad mágica como ellos.

Sus campamentos iban rotando, de bosque en bosque, de campo en campo. Siempre tratando de mantenerse alejados de los hombres del Rey Uther, siempre intentando no ser descubiertos por caza recompensas que los entregaban a cambio de míseras monedas. Siempre huyendo. Así era la vida con los Druidas y así era como Mordred la recordaría.

Desde niño era muy curioso, él se alejaba del campamento y solía inspeccionar todo lo que lograba encontrar en el bosque, se asemejaba a cualquier niño que llegaba con un pequeño conejo herido para que su madre lo cure. Pero a Mordred no le importaba si el animalito herido podría sobrevivir, él no se fijaba en esas cosas a medida que iba creciendo.

En un principio, todo iba bien, los otros niños jugaban con él como cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. Hasta que un día, sucedió.

Fue un día cualquiera, y todo fue tan rápido que la mayoría no recordaba qué fue lo que pasó. Lo que sí recordaban, era el miedo.

Aparentemente los niños estaban jugando, y Mordred había perdido. Fue solo unos segundos y algunos comentarios mordaces de los otros niños lo que él necesitó para actuar. Cerró los ojos tan fuertes que le dolieron, al igual que sus manos, porque sentía las uñas clavándose en sus palmas y dejando marcas. Cuando los abrió, los niños más cercanos estaban desmayados y los otros lo miraban horrorizados.

No tenía idea de qué manera había actuado. Todos sabían que en algún momento iban a exteriorizar su magia, pero nunca habían visto algo semejante. Había algo en la magia del niño, algo que los Druidas no podían explicar.

Tal vez algunos se quejaban con Cerdan, simplemente porque él no era uno de ellos. _Mordred es uno de nosotros, por más que no haya nacido entre nosotros. _

Lo cierto es que nadie sabía nada de lo que pasaría en el futuro, sólo unos pocos dragones y hechiceros tenían esa habilidad. _Kilgharrah. _Pero la mayoría de los druidas presentían que algo extraño pasaría con el niño.

Muchos le temían a esa sensación de problemas, a ese malestar en el estómago que sentían cuando el niño usaba su magia. Otros, creían que el niño era poderoso, que él podría salvarlos de muchos peligros y asegurarles la victoria en un futuro. _Salvar a la antigua religión._

Pero existían las personas como Cerdan, aquellos que lo trataban como si fuese cualquier niño druida, que lo mimaban con algunas frutas dulces pero que le regañaban si hacía falta, _los que no le temían._

Aún así, Cerdan siempre le aconsejaba que no use demasiado su magia, él era su maestro y como aprendiz debía hacer todo lo que él le dijera. Debía escuchar y seguir sus ejemplos, una vez, hace muchos veranos, le dijo que podía quererlo como a un padre, también, porque él le quería como un hijo. Mordred nunca se permitió sentir algo de tanta magnitud. Pues apreciaba a Cerdan, pero no mucho más de lo que un aprendiz apreciaba a su maestro.

Mordred creció junto a los Druidas, compartiendo días y semanas, meses y años. Años en los que aprendía siempre algo nuevo, a controlar su magia. Juntos aprendían sobre el destino que les depararía, siempre tratando de evitar desgracias. En uno de esos días, a la edad temprana de seis otoños, Mordred preguntó algo que Cerdan no supo contestar.

—Cerdan, ¿Quién es Emrys? —su maestro dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el suelo, observó al niño que estaba a unos metros de él cortando unas plantas medicinales.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Siempre he escuchado de él —dijo sin girarse, rozando lentamente las hojas de una rosa—, los sabios los mencionan de vez en cuando —así era como llamaban los Druidas a la gente mayor, sabios, pues se suponía que ellos sabían mucho más que los demás.

—Entonces sí sabes quién es. Emrys es quien nos liberará del miedo de los paganos, él que nos devolverá la magia.

Mordred se acercó a él negando con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! —le negaba, Cerdan lo miró, estaba nervioso. _Mordred jamás estaba nervioso_—. Me refiero, ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, Mordred —contestó su maestro. Tal vez fue ese día en el que el pequeño le perdió un poco de la fe que le tenía.

* * *

Mordred tenía sueños extraños, siempre los tuvo. Nunca le parecieron pesadillas, incluso, luego de despertarse podía quedarse por horas analizándolos. Jamás le contó a Cerdan sobre sus sueños.

Pasaron unos años más para que se diera cuenta que estaba obsesionado con el tal Emrys, soñaba con él la mayoría del tiempo (excepto cuando soñaba con la dulce voz de una mujer), se obsesionó tanto que llegó a varias conclusiones:

Primero, él sería quién encontraría a Emrys, no le importaba si estaba destinado de ese modo, él _ quería_ que fuese de ese modo.

Segundo, de algún modo inexplicable, sabía que ese encuentro sólo sucedería en Camelot. Y que él debía hacer lo necesario para llegar allí.

* * *

—Debemos ir a Camelot —anunció Cerdan, incluso él estaba preocupado con las circunstancias, pero era necesario para poder sobrevivir ir allí y buscar provisiones—. Es el poblado más cercano.

Los sabios no pusieron resistencia, pues ellos mismos lo habían propuesto como una de las soluciones con respecto a la sequía que les seguía por todos los bosques. Los animales no se dejaban cazar, puesto que ni siquiera aparecían. Las frutas se encontraban podridas en su interior y las demás plantas se secaban en cuanto uno se acercaba.

Varios sabían que eso era una maldición, pero era inexplicable qué o quién pudo hacerla.

Mordred se sorprendió por el anuncio, pues él no había, ni siquiera intentado, hecho nada para poder ir a Camelot. _Pero su subconsciente sí._

El 'debemos' se convirtió en singular puesto que nadie quería acompañar a Cerdan a cavar su propia tumba. Nadie quería entrar a las tierras de Pendragon y sus verdugos. Sin embargo, Mordred sí, y le rogó a Cerdan que lo llevará con él, con esos ojos tan dulces y su vocecita suave, rogó tanto que él aceptó. Y no se percató de lo grave de la situación, _pues Mordred no rogaba_, el niño era muy orgulloso.

* * *

Todo fue muy rápido, el cuidado, la traición, correr y perder a Cerdan. Tan rápido que aún se encontraba aturdido mientras se resguardaba en un rincón para que los guardias no lo descubran. Se estaba desesperando cuando recordó el porqué había ido a Camelot. _Emrys. _ Él podría escucharlo, él lo ayudaría. Si Emrys estaba ahí era porque había logrado ocultar su verdadera identidad ante todo el reino, nadie sabía que él era un legendario hechicero.

"_Ayuda. Ayúdame, por favor."_

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recibió una respuesta. Se encontraba oculto detrás de una carreta cuando le sintió, había más magia a sus alrededores. Mordred giró su cabeza en busca de esos ojos, en busca de la mirada que Emrys le dirigía. Era él. El joven que lo miraba con preocupación y extrañeza. Volvió a pedirle ayuda. Y él acudió a su llamado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en Emrys, puesto que debieron correr y resguardarse dentro de los aposentos de una señorita.

—¿Se te ha olvidado cómo tocar, Merlin? —le reprendió ella al verlo irrumpir en sus aposentos, Mordred no escuchó la respuesta de Emrys, se fijó en ella, en su cara y sus facciones, en el sonido de su voz. Los guardias de Camelot seguían tras de ellos y tuvieron que resguardarse junto al joven hechicero detrás de unas cortinas en los aposentos de la joven. Cuando pensó que la reconocía de algún lado, (su voz más que su cara), todo se desvaneció.

* * *

Al despertar, por un momento se olvidó dónde se encontraba. Buscó, inevitablemente, la suave tela que cubre sus sueños en el campamento druida, el olor a romero y a plantas silvestres, la sonrisa de Cerdan deseándole buenos días, buscó eso y mucho más, pero no lo encontró. En cambio se encontró con unos dulces ojos, un rostro angelical y esa voz, esa voz que sólo había escuchado en sus sueños.

—Has despertado —le susurró, dejó de refrescar su cara con el trapo que tenía en su mano para pasar sus finos dedos por su frente, sonrió—. Me alegro.

Mordred no sabía porqué le inundaban esos sentimientos, era algo parecido a lo que nunca se permitió sentir por Cerdan, era sentir que había unos lazos invisibles que lo unían a ella. De alguna manera, Mordred sabía, sabía que tenían una conexión. _Morgana._ Ella era bruja también, y una muy poderosa, de hecho.

De repente Emrys entró en la habitación, lo observó por un momento y luego miró a Morgana.

—Es hora —le informó, ella le dirigió una mirada de consternación al niño y luego se acercó a la ventana con Emrys. Entonces se dio cuenta, la condena de Cerdan. Algo en su interior se revolvió, no era necesario asesinarlo, ¿Por qué lo hacían?

—Gente de Camelot —se escuchaba la voz del Rey que surgía desde la plaza principal, desde dónde tendría lugar la ejecución. Y él se seguía preguntando ¿Por qué Uther Pendragon debía matarlo? Ignoró las palabras que seguía escuchando del soberano, no quería escucharlas. Quería salvar a Cerdan, mas no podía hacerlo porque sino lo encontrarían a él y su maestro se habría sacrificado por una causa perdida. Miró a Emrys esperando que le entendiera ¡No debían matarlo! ¡Cerdan no había hecho nada!

—No puedo ver esto —dijo Morgana para luego acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

Mordred no entendía, y le provocaba un gran malestar no poder comprender el mundo exterior, no poder entender porqué el resto de los mortales eran tan intolerantes.

Y de repente, más silencio del normal, y el ruido de un hacha azotando el aire y el ruido de…

"_¡No!" _ gritó Mordred en su interior, mientras sentía que algo se rompía allí mismo, cuando abrió los ojos vio cómo Emrys lo miraba asustado. A él y al espejo de la habitación, que se había hecho pedazos igual que el corazón de Mordred, igual que todas las esperanzas que tuvo en algún momento, que se resquebrajaron y se convirtieron en finas hebras de odio, que crecerían día a día, mes a mes, el odio que sentía hacia Uther Pendragon y su maldito pueblo de Camelot que le permitía cometer semejantes atrocidades.

Sintió el cuerpo de Morgana a su lado que le susurraba dulces palabras, y así, se quedó dormido.

* * *

No estuvo conciente por mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando se despertaba y veía a Morgana allí, velando por él, cuidándolo como una madre cuida a su hijo. Sentía que perdía fuerzas, cada noche que pasaba él perdía por más tiempo el conocimiento. Aún no había hablado con ella, y es que su presencia le daba seguridad, no quería arruinar las cosas. No podía asustarla.

Dos días después de su llegada a Camelot, su cuerpo exteriorizaba su malestar con fiebre, se sentía terrible y en lo único que podía pensar era que todo había sido un error. Sus sueños eran cada vez más delirantes, soñaba con un príncipe y su princesa, él queriendo arruinar esa felicidad, él en una batalla, él junto a Morgana en un castillo, él luchando, la batalla de Camlann. Y luego, todo negro, otra vez.

Al poco tiempo (o mucho, ya que no distinguía el correr de las horas) sintió algo fresco sobre su herida y una presencia más que poderosa.

"_Gracias, Emrys." _Mordred abrió sus ojos y observó su reacción. Sorpresa.

"_¿Emrys? ¿Por qué me llamas así?_

"_Entre mi gente, ese es tu nombre." _ Tenía que decirle, tenía que informarle que él sería quién los salvaría a todos, que él pondría fin a todo el sufrimiento. Tal vez, si hubiese hablado antés, Cerdan se hubiese salvado.

"_Sabes quién soy. ¿Cómo?"_ Debía decirle, pero sentía otra vez que todo su alrededor desaparecía.

—Háblame —decía Emrys, y Mordred quería hablarle. Él quería.

* * *

—Déjame cuidarlo durante un tiempo —decía la doncella de Morgana, ella no le inspiraba seguridad como lo hacía Morgana, había algo en la tal Gwen que no podía identificar. _Pureza_—. Necesitas dormir. Vas a caer enferma si sigues así.

No, el quería que Morgana se quede con él, Mordred la necesitaba a su lado.

—La fiebre es peor —le susurró Morgana entre dientes a su doncella. Quería que permaneciera a su lado.

"_Morgana." _ Se dio vuelta abruptamente y le miró insegura.

—¿Has oído eso? —le preguntó a Gwen.

—¿Qué?

—Ha dicho mi nombre —sí, lo había dicho. Lo había hecho para que se quedara allí mismo donde estaba. Porque Mordred presintió, en ese mismo momento, que no podría vivir sin ella. Que ella sería mucho mejor como maestra de lo que había sido Cerdan, que ella le enseñaría todo lo que necesitaba saber. O tal vez, podría ser al revés, él sería su maestro. Él le enseñaría que la magia no es mala, que es un don del que no muchos gozan y que es, más allá de todo, lo más maravilloso que existe.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, _permanece junto a mi, Morgana._

_

* * *

_

Luego de que el sabio médico lo curara, Mordred sentía cómo su cuerpo recobraba sus fuerzas y, aparentemente, Morgana junto a Emrys habían ideado un plan para escapar. Ella lo llevaría fuera de Camelot, ella era su salvación.

Sin embargo no todo salió como se esperaba, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los caballeros del reino los sorprendieran en su fuga, los caballeros y el príncipe. El famoso príncipe de Camelot, _Arthur Pendragon. _ Una sola palabra se manifestó en su mente en cuanto lo vio. _Camlann._

—Déjalo ir. Te lo ruego, es sólo un niño —rogó Morgana ante el príncipe, la cara de él era de absoluta sorpresa y preocupación, decepción. Aún así, los mandó a apresar.

* * *

La celda estaba oscura y sentía la fría piedra contra su espalda. Le ardían los ojos, mas no quería llorar. Comprendió en cuanto vio al verdugo caminar por en frente de su celda, mostrando los pocos dientes que tenía, que había llegado su fin. Eso no era lo que le asustaba.

Claramente, no quería morir y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por no perecer al otro día en manos del verdugo, pero lo que más le importaba en esos momentos, era que Morgana no estaba en esa celda con él. Dos sentimientos se encontraban en su interior, porque él la quería hasta el final de sus días a su lado, cuidándolo como una madre. Pero también, necesitaba saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

En eso mismo estaba pensando cuando las puertas de su celda se abrieron y el Príncipe de Camelot ingresó por ellas. Venían a buscarlo para la ejecución, seguramente.

—No te asustes —dijo ¿Y cómo no asustarse? Si el que estaba allí era el hijo del monstruo que asesinaba a sus amigos—. Le jure a tu gente que te llevaría con ellos —él estiró su mano e, inexplicablemente, Mordred confió en él, porque su mirada era sincera, porque, en esos momentos, Arthur Pendragon no era una amenaza—. Debes venir conmigo.

Mordred agarró la mano que le estaba dando y le siguió, hacia su libertad.

Lo guió hacia una especie de salida. Oían a los guardias que se habían dado cuenta del escape mientras ellos seguían huyendo, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, hasta unas rejas que impedían el paso. Pensar que tan sólo a un metro estaba la libertad, estaba el futuro, _la venganza._

—Merlin… ¡Merlin! —llamaba el joven príncipe, ¿Merlin? Así se le decían a Emrys. Pero él no aparecía. Arthur le miró—. No te preocupes, aparecerá.

Se preocupaba, porque Emrys no estaba por allí, no sentía su magia alrededor. Las campanas de alarma empezaron a sonar mientras Arthur seguía intentando, inútilmente, pasar de alguna manera.

—¡Maldición, Merlin! —los ruidos de los guardias los distrajeron, ya estaban cerca. El príncipe apagó la antorcha que llevaban para poder alumbrar su camino y al mismo tiempo buscaba alguna otra salida posible. Sólo había una, y esa ayuda era magia.

"_¿Emrys? ¿Emrys? ¿Dónde estás, Emrys?" _Sabía, Mordred sabía que él podía escucharlo. Tenía que venir a salvarlo, él no se merecía lo que le iba a suceder si lo atrapaban, él no se merecía nada de ello.

"_Emrys ¡Ayúdanos! Por favor. Ya vienen."_ ¿Es que no lo entendía? Iban a asesinarlo. El príncipe le miró preocupado y sacó su espada, hasta el príncipe estaba dispuesto a luchar por él. ¿Por qué Emrys no aparecía y le salvaba? Ambos eran magos.

"_Tengo miedo, Emrys. Van a matarme. No hagas esto."_ Se estaba enfureciendo, él debía ayudarlo. ¿Acaso no había un lazo que los unía? _"No me ignores. Sé que puedes oírme, pensaba que éramos amigos. Somos iguales. No quiero morir."_ No quería morir, no debía morir. _"¡Emrys! ¡Emrys! ¡EMRYS!"_

Pasaron tan sólo unos pocos minutos hasta que Emrys apareció del otro lado de la reja, lo había conseguido.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —le preguntó Arthur.

—Tuve problemas para salir del castillo —contestó evadiendo su mirada y fijándose en Mordred. _Gracias._ En seguida se encargó de liberarlos de allí, de devolverle lo que Uther Pendragon le había robado a muchos. Esperanzas.

"_Adiós, Emrys. Sé que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo."_ Mantuvo su mirada fija en el castillo hasta que el caballo del príncipe se alejó de allí con ellos encima. Ella seguía allí encerrada, bajo la tiranía de él. Y Mordred sería quién la rescataría y le mostraría que la magia no era un mal. _Morgana._

_

* * *

_

El viaje no fue muy largo, aunque para Mordred todo lo que había vivido, parecía una eternidad. Descubrió tantas cosas en ese viaje, que no se arrepiente de haber pisado Camelot. No.

Jamás la conciencia le remorderá por la pérdida de Cerdan, porque sabe que él fue un gran maestro, _casi un padre, _ que vivió para que él pudiese conocer su destino.

Llegaron hasta un llano en el bosque, dónde unos druidas lo estaban esperando. Aquellos que confiaban en su gran poder para liberarlos de aquella represión. Arthur les entregó a Mordred, el niño sabía que ahora ellos estarían en deuda con él por haberle salvado la vida. Y eso le molestaba mucho más de lo que él comprendía.

Cuando se estaban alejando el príncipe habló.

—Espera, ni siquiera sé tu nombre —gritó. Mordred se dio vuelta y le observó—. Al menos dime tu nombre.

Él miró al sabio druida, éste asintió.

—Mi nombre es Mordred —le contestó.

—Buena suerte, Mordred —le deseó el príncipe Arthur Pendragon. Mordred sonrió, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del soberano.

Su nombre era Mordred, hijo de Modron y aprendiz de Cerdan. Y nunca se olvidaría de quién es el culpable de todo, porque aquellas finas hebras de odio cada vez crecían más, cada vez estaba más convencido de que algún día, Camelot padecería bajo sus manos, y el primero, sería Uther Pendragon.

* * *

**.**

* * *

¿Reviews?

**_Carli, _**_Mordred es tan creepy que me pertenece._


End file.
